Universal's Epic Gaming Tale
'Universal's Epic Gaming Tale '''is the third and final theme park in Universal Epic Tale Resort, and opened in October 2030. Areas * Super Nintendo World ** Mushroom Kingdom - A park section themed to Super Mario series. ** Inner Space - A park section themed to ''Star Fox ''games and ''Metroid games. ** Splatoon - A park section themed to Splatoon games. ** Pop Star Play Land - A park section themed to Kirby games. ** Zelda's Kingdom - A park section themed to Zelda games. ** Worldwide Odyssey - A park section themed to Super Mario Odyssey. ** Donkey Kong Island - A park section themed to Donkey Kong series. ** Pokemon City - A park section themed to Pokemon series. * World of Roblox - A park section themed to Roblox. * Capcom Zone - A park section themed to Capcom games. * Activision Zone - A park section themed to Activision games. * Pacopolis - A park section themed to PacMan and the Ghostly Adventures. * Rabbids Zone - A park section themed to Rabbids games. * SEGA Space Station - A park section themed to SEGA games. * Humongous Entertainment Place - A park section themed to the Humongous Entertainment games. * Planet Coaster Boomerang Coaster Archipelago - A park section themed to Boomerang Contest Entries from Channel5Gaming. * Planet Coaster Exploration Coaster Archipelago - A park section themed to Exlporation Contest Entries from Channel5Gaming. * Planet Coaster Movie Coaster Archipelago - A park section themed to Movie Coaster Contest videos from Channel5Gaming. * Planet Coaster Storytelling Contest Archipelago - A park section themed to Storytelling Contest videos from Channel5Gaming. Attractions Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle * Warp Pipe Transport Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride * Metroid: Escape from Planet Zebes Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Play Land * Kirby round ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Warp Pipe Transport Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Capcom Zone * Mega Man Cannon Launch Coaster Activision Zone * Call of Duty: The Ride * Guitar Hero Coaster * Crash Bandicoot Spin * Sly Cooper Adventure * Ratchet & Clack: The Experience * Jak and Daxter 4D * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury * Skylanders: An Adventure Ride Experience Through the Games * Banjo Kazooie Raretastic Voyage * Blinx the Time Sweeper: Battle through time and Space Pacopolis * Pacopolis Tours Rabbids Zone * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All SEGA Space Station * Green Hill Zone Humongous Entertainment Place * Putt Putt's Sunday Drive * Freddi Fish: Escape from Pirate's Cove * Pajama Sam's Space Chase * Spy Fox: Spy on the Run! Planet Coaster: Boomerang Coaster Archipelago Planet Coaster: Exploration Coaster Archipelago Planet Coaster: Movie Coaster Archipelago Planet Coaster: Storytelling Coaster Archipelago Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks